Pokemon Crossovers
by Boa Jade and Vinsmoke Julie
Summary: Pokémon Idea Crossover with multiply Animes
1. My Hero Academia

**Jade and Julie: hey guys this is just a idea we're thinking of**

 **Class 1-A**

Midoriya and Riolu  
Ochako and Togakiss  
Iida and Skarmory  
Bakugo and Houndoom  
Shoto and Glaceon and Flareon  
Momo and Mawile  
Jirou and Noivern  
Kaminari and Pikachu  
Kirishima and Lycanroc (Midnight Form)  
Tsuyu and Politoed  
Tokoyami and Murkrow  
Ashido and Aromatisse  
Ojiro and Ambipom  
Tooru and Kecleon  
Shoji and Barbaracle  
Mineta and Pyukumuku  
Sero and Ariados  
Aoyama and Roserade  
Sato and Snorlax  
Koji and Lilligant

 **Class 1-B**

TetsuTetsu and Lairon  
Kendo and Lurantis  
Shiozaki and Ivysaur  
Monoma and Furfrou  
Komori and Amoonguss  
Rin and Hakamo-o  
Shishida and Ursaring  
Tsunotori and Rapidash  
Kuroiro and Sableye

 **Pro Heroes**

Eraserhead and Cofagrigus  
Present Mic and Exploud  
Midnight and Gardevoir  
Uwabami and Arbok  
Recovery Girl and Chansey  
Mt. Lady and Primarina  
Kamui Woods and Trevenant  
Cementoss and Dugtrio  
Ectoplasm and Darmanitan  
Gun Head and Forretress  
Selkie and Dewgong  
Vlad King and Crobat  
Power Loader and Excadrill  
Thirteen and Swalot  
Gran Torino and Linoone  
Gang Orca and Wailord  
Edgeshot and Ninjask  
Snipe and Octillery  
Equipped Hero and Scizor  
Laundry Hero: Wash and Whiscash  
Dragoon Hero "Ryukyu" and Salamence  
Hound Dog and Arcanine  
Fourth Kind and Machamp  
Mirko and Lopunny  
Best Jeanist and Empoleon  
Hawks and Pidgeot  
Endeavor and Incineroar  
All Might and Regigigas

 **The Big Three**

Togata and Sivally  
Nejire and Luxray  
Amajiki and Feraligator

 **T** **he Wild, Wild Pussycats**

Mandalay and Elgyem  
Pixie-Bob and Swampert  
Tiger and Bewear  
Ragdoll and Ludicolo

 **League of Villains**

All for One and Guzzlord  
Shigaraki and Banette  
Kurogiri and Spiritomb  
Toga and Ditto  
Dabi and Salazzle  
Mr. Compress and Beheeyem  
Mustang and Weezing  
Muscular and Conkeldurr  
Magne and Manectric  
Moonfish and Pinsir  
Twice and Tangela  
Spinner and Toxicroak **  
**

**Villains**

Stain and Bisharp

Gentle and Liepard  
La Brava and Luvdisc

 **Other characters**

Mei and Porygon  
Hitoshi and Hypno

Kota and Horsea  
Eri and Absol

 **Shiketsu High School**

Inasa and Shiftry  
Nagamasa and Stoutland  
Camie and Musharna  
Seiji and Garbodor

 **Ketsubutsu Academy**

Ms. Joke and Chatot  
Shindo and Swampert  
Shikkui and Carracosta  
Itejiro and Alolan Marowak  
Tatami and Wartortle

 **Jade: you guys can see each Pokémon is chosen by the characters appearance, Quirks and/or personality**

 **Julie: no character gets a Legendary Pokémon for the characters**

 **Jade: we just haven't decided or figured out what direction to take the story yet**

 **Julie: to make the Pokémon the Quirks for the characters in Bnha Universe**

 **Jade: or Izuku travels he meets Ochacko and Iida travels with them and along the way meets and becomes friend/rivals with Bakugo and Shoto and the others**

 **Julie: or make it like Pokémon Sun and Moon, they're in school learning to become trainers**

 **Jade: for the Eight Percepts of Death we haven't Pokémon for them yet**

 **Julie: if you have ideas for them lets us know**

 **Jade: until tell us what you guys think**

 **Julie: if you have any ideas let us know please**


	2. Black Clover

**We Don't Own Black Clover or Pokemon**

 **Black Bulls**

Yami and Darkrai  
Asta and Doublade  
Noelle and Kingdra  
Magna and Houndoom  
Luck and Jolteon  
Gauche and Sableye  
Gordon and Croagunk  
Vanessa and Mismagius  
Grey and Ditto  
Charmy and Snorlax  
Zora and Trapinch  
Henry and Golurk

 **Golden Dawn**

Vangeance and Torterra  
Yuno and Pidgeot  
Klaus and Escavalier  
Mimosa and Meganium  
Langris and Spiritomb  
Alecdora and Nidoking  
Siren and Gigalith  
Hamon and Mr. Mime  
Letoile and Probopass

 **Crimson Lions**

Fuegoleon and Charizard  
Mereoleona and Pyroar  
Leopold and Pyroar

 **Silver Eagles**

Nozel and Melmetal  
Nebra and Jellicent  
Solid and Huntail

 **Blue Roses**

Roselei and Roserade  
Sol and Golem  
Puli and Swanna

 **Green Mantis**

Jack and Scythe  
En and Amoonguss  
Sekke and Bronzor

 **Coral Peacocks**

Dorothy and Musharna  
Kirsch and Lurantis

 **Azura Deer**

Rill and Smeargle  
Fragil and Froslass

 **Purple Orcas**

Kaiser and Unfezant  
Gueldre and Kecleon

 **Eye of the Midnight Sun**

Patolli and Necrozma  
Rhya and Silvally  
Vetto and Incineroar  
Fana (elf) and Talonflame

 **Others**

Mars and Steelix  
Ladros and Centiskorch  
Fana and Salamence

Witches Queen and Hatterence

Sally and Muk  
Rades and Banette  
Valtos and Beheeyem  
Catherine and Ariados

Fanzell and Staraptor  
Mariella and Weavile  
Dominante and Porygon

Jade and Julie: hey everyone! We were okay!

Jade: we decided to do a Pokémon/Black Clover chapter

Julie: we didn't include every character, we know like Julius he was very difficult with his Time Magic

Jade: and even though there are Time based Pokémon, we didn't want to give him Dialga or Celebi

Julie: even though a few characters have legendaries like Yami, Langris and Nozel, but they fit well

Jade: each Pokémon is based on the characters magic power, appearance and personality just like BNHA

Julie: we'll come up with another idea next time or if you guys have any requests

Jade: we're hear them. Til than tell us what you think


End file.
